Elle Vianno/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Elle Vianno. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"Not bad at all!" *"Gotcha' now!" *"You stubborn idiot!" *"I'll teach you!" *"Get outta here!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Oh no! Systems down?!" *"Oh no!" *"Okay! Let's get this mission started!" *"I think I can add a little charm to this battle!" *"Yep! I've still got it!" *"You're as good as they say! I'm impressed!" *"If we make it back alive, there's something I want to talk to you about. Okay?" *"You're afraid of girls? Maybe its just that men are weak." (Mistaken as "Huh, afraid of girls? Maybe its just that men are weak.") *"Aha! You're mine!" *"I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior, too!" *"Everyone, give it all you got!" *"This is no time to sit and think!" *"Hey, wake up! Any closer and we'd both go down!" *"I don't know how to answer that... Sometimes, I hate myself." *"Concentrate on the mission! I won't tolerate any slacking off!" *"Customers, your waitress is here1 Prepare to get served!" *"Underestimate me because I'm a girl, and pay the price!" *"I'll cut you up and feed you to the dogs!" *"You liar!" *"I fight for my friends. Isn't that enough!?" *"C'mon! Give me your best shot, if you can!" *"Like taking candy from a baby!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Elle, ready to go! It doesn't look like I have much of a choice!" *"All right! Let's give it to 'em! We'll hit them where it hurts!" *"So. Who do I kill?" *"If we make it back alive, there's something I want to talk to you about. Okay?" *"The situation is going south... Sentimental conversations can wait!" *"Everyone, stay sharp! The life of one of our own depends on it!" *"This is Elle Vianno! The Gundam Mark II is go!" *"Looks like I'll have to pilot the ZZ! Guide me, okay!?" *"This Mobile Suit is strange... You sure this is a Gundam Mk II?" *"You're afraid of girls? Maybe its just that men are weak." *"See? I'm as good as the ZZ, maybe even two of them!" *"Yep! I've still got it!" *"Aha! You're mine!" *"Did you see that!? Roux won't be hogging all the glory anymore!" *"That's the way! I knew I could expect great things from you!" *"You're as good as they say! I'm impressed!" *"Wow, you're an inspiration!" *"Let me help! We'll be stronger together!" *"So it looks like we're winning. Let's keep it up!" *"Hey, wake up! Any closer and we'd both go down!" *"Now what!? This battle just got harder!" *"Not bad. I'll make sure to return the favor! I swear!" *"This is real righting now. You can't win with idealism alone!" *"That's the way! I knew I could expect great things from you!" *"Okay! Let's get this mission started!" *"I got hit? That weird... I thought I dodged it." *"Ugh, I can't stand you! Stupid, hard-headed, self-serving moron!" *"What's the big idea? Are you stalking me!?" *"C'mon! Give me your best shot, if you can!" *"I'll cut you up and feed you to the dogs!" *"This is what happens when you get in over your head. Sorry, everyone." *"Like taking candy from a baby!" Category:Quotes